1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving chip package, a display device including the same, and a method of testing the driving chip package, and more particularly to a driving chip package, a display device including the driving chip package, and a method of testing the driving chip package to easily detect a contact failure of the driving chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have notable advantages over other display technologies, such as a small size, light weight, low power consumption and low driving voltages, and have become the mainstream of display devices.
A liquid crystal display device typically has a liquid crystal panel assembly and a backlight assembly that supplies the liquid crystal panel assembly with light. Here, the liquid crystal panel assembly includes a liquid crystal panel and a driving assembly that provides the liquid crystal panel with various driving and control signals, and a printed circuit board of the driving assembly is connected to the liquid crystal panel through a driving chip package.
As the size of liquid crystal displays increases, the size and weight of a printed circuit boards (PCBs) mounted thereon inevitably increases, which adversely affects the performance of a driving chip package. A contact failure can occur in a contact portion between the driving chip package and the substrate of the liquid crystal panel, or between the driving chip package and the PCB. Such a contact failure is not easy to detect, causing a reduction in the yield or an increase in the quality management cost. Therefore, a method of easily detecting a contact failure is needed.